We have developed the diabetic rat model and have been successful in conducting the blood assays on all hormones and metabolites except glucagon and insulin. We have found that FSH, LH and prolactin levels from diabetic animals are well below levels. Furthermore, testis and seminal vesicle weights were reduced thus suggesting that testosterone levels are reduced. The glucose levels in diabetic animals were highly elevated indicating that the diabetic condition was established. We had difficulty in maintaining normal glucose levels in diabetic rats by insulin injection. However, we have recently obtained a group of control rats in which blood glucose levels are normal. The level of insulin needed to control these animals was found to be much higher than that value reported in the literature. Future studies will determine the function of Sertoli cells in diabetic animals.